


Armistice

by Exxxalted (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Kings Rising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/Exxxalted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It feels nice," Laurent admitted, a soft, genuine smile blooming across his face. "I never thought there would come a time when I had no need to worry."</p><p>To that, Damen could only smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armistice

"It _is_ a rather fine throne."

 

Indeed, it was. The throne at the center of the palace at Ios seemed to flow out from the walls themselves, a carved seat of white marble, padded with a cushion of down and linen. It was, well and truly, a seat fit for a king.

 

Even so, Laurent seemed rather displeased with it, sitting straight-backed, legs crossed, his mouth pursed in irritation. "It doesn't suit me," was his final assessment.

 

"No, it doesn't." Ignoring the dismissive look that earned him, Damen knelt before the throne, one hand coming to rest on Laurent's knee. "There's one that suits you, you know, back in Vere."

 

There was something distant in Laurent's eyes, something wistful in his voice when he replied, "One day I'll claim it."

 

" _One day_?" Damen's hand slid down along Laurent's bare thigh as he spoke, sword callouses dragging along silken skin. The chiton suited him, at least, even if the throne didn't. "Why not now?"

 

"Are you in such a rush to be rid of me?" Laurent seemed amused by the idea, sinking deeper into the throne as he spoke, sinking down into Damen's arms.

 

"Not at all." Earnest as always. "But the longer you wait to return, the greater the risk of another usurper rising."

 

"I'm aware," Laurent said, sliding his fingers into Damen's hair, carding through the thick curls with practiced ease, giving a warm shiver when Damen's arms looped around his waist. "But I have the whole of Akielos at my back. I'm not worried."

 

"That's new."

 

"It feels nice," Laurent admitted, a soft, genuine smile blooming across his face. "I never thought there would come a time when I had no need to worry."

 

To that, Damen could only smile.

 

"You've thought about it, haven't you?" Laurent's left hand slid lower, his thumb stroking along the curve of Damen's cheek, and he shivered when a soft kiss was pressed to his palm. " _Peace_." The word was spoken softly, as though it were sacred.

 

To them, it was.

**Author's Note:**

> While I'm totally open to constructive criticism, this is my first time writing for Captive Prince, so please be gentle
> 
> I actually just finished the books a few days ago, and Christ almighty, I can't get them out of my head! Especially Laurent. He is my absolute favorite. Troubled, traumatized angel... 
> 
> Excited for more? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by Exxxalted on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments there! :) Come talk to me!


End file.
